Lena of Cinders
by sumdea
Summary: Lena is not your average cinderella. she was once a duchess but was kidnapped from her home with her loving family. please RR...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this story was written and created by me and all the characters are mine. The characters are all patented. The other copy I put out of the story was wrong. Enjy and don't forget to Review**

**Lena of Cinders**

Once upon a time there was Helena.

In any normal story she would be beautiful, kind and soft spoken, but… well… Helena was something else. She was gorgeous when forced to be in a dress (which hardly ever happened because she would get back the person who forced her to), smart and cunning (how else would she create the ways to get them back?), adventurous and tough (as every girl should be!). Not your typical Cinderella, that's for sure. Helena was the daughter of a Duke and a Duchess, the two kindest and most loving people in the kingdom (save for the royal family). They loved and cared for their daughter very much as Helena did for them. But there was one thing Helena didn't know about her parents past, that she would soon wish she was never involved in.

Helena was an only child. She loved going out into the wild and preferred to shoot arrows and play with the boys than sit around and embroider. Her parents loved her like this and often joined into her games, but that didn't stop the other noble ladies from gossiping. To them it must have been odd, seeing one of the most prominent families in the kingdom play around in the mud with the villagers, but to all the commoners the Duke, Duchess and Helena were favored above the other nobles because of their benevolence.

On the third day of May, Helena was in her favorite spot, her little dwelling place in the forest. She often went there to ponder the day or to practice her new sword fighting moves. This was her secret place, her palace, where nothing bad could ever happen. Only her and her parents knew about the place, so it was a perfect spot for Helena to run away to in order to escape reality, or so she thought.

That day when Helena was practicing her latest moves that she learnt from sword fighting in the barracks, something bad happened. A man wearing armor jumped out from the trees and snatched Helena away. She was caught off guard, so she didn't even put up a fight until she was on the horse, when she regained her senses. There were two guards on horses, one to which Helena and her horse were connected to and the other which was walking beside her. Helena's only thoughts were on her escape.

Two days had passed and Helena had not figured how to escape from the guards. She was not allowed off her horse for any reason (Someone had to watch her when she went to the bathroom!). Helena found all this to be preposterous, first of all she was taken away for a reason that was unbeknownst to her, was tied up on a horse so tightly that she had red marks on her hands, forced to listen to two guards who talked about different ways to milk a cow and was hungry and not allowed to go to the bathroom without an escort. Helena got to the very end of her patience when the perfect moment arose. She was able to struggle the ropes loose that held her to the horse and led the horses to some poison ivy. After wrapping her hands in a strip of material, she plucked some ivy from a nearby bush. Hiding it underneath some fabric on the saddle she waited for the opportune moment. With a clump of ivy in each hand she smashed it into her captor's face and sprinted off as fast as she possibly could. Not realizing that there was a river coming, Helena tripped and fell into the ice cold of the river, allowing the guards to grab her and continue on the journey.

Another day passed without much ado, until they were finally at the destination. When Helena arrived, she felt a sudden longing to be stuck back with the guards again, listening to their mundane discussions. Even that was better compared to the three people behind the capture: Olga, Amanda and Miranda, who she later called "the Evils". Olga was the girls' mother, she was about six feet tall and very… well… plump. She had greasy brown curly hair that was tied tightly in a knot above her head, accenting her rat like features. Amanda and Miranda were twin sisters that were eleven years old, just Helena's age. Amanda being born three minutes before Miranda was the bossy one, always in control of every situation. She was also deemed the pretty one of the family, although Helena never saw it. Miranda, well… one could say that she took after her mother's looks. She was a good three inches taller than her sister and had frizzy brown hair. She was a pushover and enjoyed eating pastries rather than primping herself up.

They stood there looking menacingly at Helena, (well besides Miranda she was more focused on the croissant that she was busily stuffing in her mouth) and she knew from that moment on life would never be the same.

Everyday was the same for the beaten Helena, rising at the crack of dawn to begin her chores and going to bed after dusk, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow. It had been five years since the day of Helena's kidnapping, and Helena somehow grew to be even more beautiful than she was when she arrived at the manor. Sixteen year old Helena started to get more attention when she would go into town to pick up the vegetables. When the Evils realized this Helena was forbidden to ever go into town in fear of all of the villagers realizing who she was. The daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Astitine, Helena Isabelle Christina Emmaline Soron, was forgotten to all those who once knew her. When the Evils noticed all the attention Helena got, they grew even more jealous and made her do more mundane chores and abbreviated her name to simply Lena to hinder all those people who were still looking for Helena after all these years.

Not saying that Helena was the perfect little girl all the time, she had her moments and pulled many cunning pranks on the Evils. Creating a more malicious and vexatious household. Helena was treated like a slave, beaten and starved, but she never gave up, she continued to learn and practice the art of fighting and she learnt many languages to keep herself up with the culture. In her free time (which was often very hard to find) Helena became an excellent warrior, even through her loneliness.

She had a few friends since she came to the manor but had to end the friendships in fear of harm occurring to one of them.

It was the third of March when the big news was announced. Posted on many buildings was a sign that announced a large occasion that would put the whole kingdom into an uproar. Screeches, squeals and hollers could be heard all over the kingdom, disrupting Lena's chores and waking everybody up in the manor.

Amanda ran down the stairs with curlers still in her hair, "LLEEEEENNNAA! What is happening? Go outside and find a reason for the disturbance of my beauty rest!" she demanded with her voice squeaking slightly when she finished her sentence.

Scrambling out of the house, Helena walked to the village, seeing how much everything had grown since she had last been there. In midst of the confusion the Evils must have forgot about the whole 'don't go outside!' thing, not like that Lena minded she needed to escape from that godforsaken manor.

When she arrived in the village she saw what created all the hassle, there on one of the buildings was the announcement of the Prince's masquerades. Ripping one of the notices off the wall of a store she decided to have a look around the village, suspecting that she should enjoy the experience while it lasted. A young boy was all alone trying to find his mother, seeing this Lena went over to help.

"Is there a problem?" Lena asked in the sweetest voice she could muster (Hey! It's hard for someone to be really kind when they were in a situation like Lena's, even if they wanted to!)

The little boy's eyes widened at the thought of someone talking to him and his big blue eyes began to water.

Looking quite frightened Lena tried to calm him down, "No, no! Sorry! Don't cry! Please! I didn't mean to!" taking his hand she began to look for someone who knew him. "What is your name?" seeming desperate the boy started to talk.

"Brad." big tears slipped further down his cheeks, "I want momma!"

Pulling him through the crowd she heard a woman yelling Brad's name, searching for him. When he saw his mother he ran to her and jumped into her awaiting arms. Never had Lena seen such a joyous face.

She was so thankful that Lena had been there and they became good friends fast. Lisa, Brad's mom, was a single mother who had two children, twins, Brand and a girl, Bethany. Realizing how much time had gone by, Lena said goodbye and hurried up to the manor.

When scurrying to the manor she remembered about the Prince's ball. "What kind of egotistical idiot would want to choose a bride at a ball? Whatever happened to good old fashioned love?" Lena mused, coming to the conclusion that the Prince was attention seeking and arrogant. "How could anyone want that? What kind of person is the Prince?"

"LLEEEENNNAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amanda was yelling, since they have been waiting all morning for the news and the Evils tended not to be the most patient people. Panting heavily, Lena ran into the house giving the Evils the notice she took off one of the buildings. Amanda and Miranda gave an excited squeak (which sounded more like a horrific scream).

"Oh mother! A ball, to celebrate the Prince's birthday! And he will choose a wife! We need to prepare; I want to have the best dress out of everyone. Mother he has to choose ME!" Amanda began ranting while grimacing (or was that a smile?). Miranda, who wasn't paying attention to the notice (because of the pastry in her hand), looked up and smiled with her sister.

To Prince Derrick the ball had an opposite reaction. "Mother! Father! How could you do this to me? Now all the girls will think that I want a wife and I will never have a moment's peace! How could you?" he ranted then stormed off (well, how would you feel if your chance to find true love had been thrown away and you were forced into choosing a spouse?). Derrick was so mad at his parents. How could they do that to him? He wanted to love his wife and there was no way he could find a true love in the span of three balls. There was absolutely, positively no way. His life couldn't get any worse. His parents just didn't understand him. He sat in the menagerie and realized that there was no chance he could stop or even postpone this event. He was doomed!

The town was in a neurotic state. Girls were seen everywhere and the dress shops had lines all throughout the town. Lena, having been sent out to get the dresses, was in a state of distress. How could she, a simple scullery maid (who was a former duchess), get this done within the hour? She had to get the shoes, the dresses, the masks and, of course, the ribbons and bows that would be splashed onto the girls ridiculously over adorned outfits. Gosh, could this day get any worse?

As soon as this thought ran through her head, a large carriage knocked into Lena, making he fall into a pile of mud, further ruining her appearance and stalling her from her tasks (she even lost her place in the line!). How was she going to last through this? Realizing that waiting in the line was futile; Lena headed off in another direction to get the shoes.

When Lena finally got home, instead of the rest that she most definitely needed, she got bossed around into doing chores again and again. She had to do her regular chores (basically cleaning the whole house) and extra chores to prepare for the ball (did the Prince think at all about the havoc he created by announcing a ball, that allows, and I quote "every eligible maiden to attend"?). By 3 o'clock Lena stumbled into bed, falling asleep before her head hit the pillow.

The next day was even worse, being that it was the day of the first ball. The Evils had to be "specially prepared" all day long. The day was excruciating for Lena, why would anyone want to go to this ball anyway? It's just to meet a spoiled Prince.

"By the way Lena, there is no way that you are going to the ball!" Amanda screeched while Lena was trying (as in not succeeding) to make her look nice.

"What makes you think that I would want to go anyway?" she replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean? Who wouldn't want to go? You are crazy!"

"No reason to disagree with you _darling_, but you are way more, how did you put it, 'Crazy' for wanting to go!"

"Hmph! Finish my hair!" she growled out. Lena just rolled her eyes.

Five hours later (which was still three hours early) the coach arrived to take the girls to the ball. Their dresses were worse than she could have imagined. If they were not embellished will all those ornamentation's then they would be half-decent but the girls could never give up that (they would rather die). Lena didn't even pretend to like the dresses, she just left to do her chores, figuring that the faster she got them don't the more relaxing time she would get.

Lena finished her chores in record time. When she got to her room to get the rest she deserved, there was a surprise awaiting her. In her room was the biggest mess she had ever seen (and trust me Lena had seen many messes). It was as if someone was looking for something in her room. What could they have taken? The only thing that was even remotely valuable was her mother's necklace, which was fastened around her neck.

Suddenly realisation dawned on her, "Oh no! Not this!" with a panic Lena looked under her mattress, only to find nothing there, "They took my journal!". Lena would write in this journal all her feelings on the evils, she would write about her many plans to escape, but that was not the most embarrassing part. Lena would write about her parents and what they would be like. Lena knew that this was nothing to be embarrassed about but she didn't want her private thoughts about her mother and father to be made a spectacle about.

How could she get them back for this? How could she make them pay for taking one of the most important things from her? Suddenly Lena had a brilliant idea. The one thing they didn't want her to do was go to that ball and show them up. It doesn't matter that Lena herself didn't want to go, she would do almost anything to get them back and she knew that this was perfect. When Lena would wear a dress voluntarily then you know the best pranks are to come. The corners of Lena's mouth twitched up. This was going to be so much fun.

Lena went searching around the manor for a dress, shoes and a mask. Searching through the many closets of Amanda and Miranda, Lena found a dress that she could alter perfectly. The dress would be beautiful, or as beautiful as any dress could be. She also figured that she could make a mask out of the excess fabric and beads. The shoes were a harder thing to find because Lena had itty-bitty feet and the girls had feet the size of a walrus. Finally she found some shoes in a small chest (she believed that they were from the girls' younger years because they were quite small). These shoes were perfect but would have to be fixed a little to match her dress. She sat down to begin the gruelling process of preparing for the ball.

Three hours later she was finally ready to start the hour-long walk to the ball. Putting on some more comfortable shoes and a jacket before she left she started the tedious journey of heading to the ball. After five minutes of walking a carriage pulled up next to Lena. The door opened to reveal an elderly lady, Ellis Gerrard; she welcomed Lena into the carriage to go to and from the ball. Upon arriving Lena thanked the lady and promised that she would meet up with her after the ball.

Walking up to two large doors to enter the ballroom, butterflies erupted in Lena's stomach. A perplexed Lena questioned herself, why was she nervous? It was just a stupid little ball. She forgot about the butterflies when the magnificent double doors opened to reveal a breathtaking room filled with beautiful ladies being swept across the dance floor. In her own amazement she did not realise how the room went surprisingly silent. She was halfway down the stairs when she caught on. All she could hear was her steady footfalls. Why are all these people staring at her? Now that she knew that they were staring the butterflies flew back and her footfalls were not so steady. What if she tripped in front of all of these people? She would be the laughing stock of the kingdom. She could never go out into public again! Wait… back up the gravy boat… this was the first time she has ever been in public and it likely will be the last so who cares what they think. Her steps grew steadier and the butterflies disappeared as she regained her confidence.

"Who is she?" Prince Derrick asked no one in particular. All her could see was this beauty floating down the stairs. Never before had he seen her, which was a surprise because he knew almost everyone in the kingdom, especially in the past few days. His body moved towards her without him knowing. He couldn't take his mind of her.

When Lena got down the stairs she walked right by a group of men that were quickly forming and headed to the table of refreshments. For the next hour Lena danced every song. When she had enough, she politely excused herself and sat down on one of the many chairs situated around the room. A man with slick black hair came up to Lena and asked her for a dance, which she refused because she was exhausted. Taking a firm grip on her arm he pulled her onto the dance floor. It took her a minute to realise what was happening (she had slow reflexes), but when she did she started to struggle.

"Please let go, I am awfully tired. I will dance with you when I catch my breath, I promise." But when he didn't listen to Lena's polite refusal she decided to take a different approach. "Let go of me! Get your hands off me, you arrogant imbecile! How dare you pull me away like that! You have no right to do that me! Is this how you _woo _the ladies? If it is, you definitely need to work on it!" yelling the last statement the people around ceased their dancing and saw that there was a problem.

When the Prince saw what was happening he abandoned the girl fastened on his arm and headed towards the man who currently had hold on Lena. He arrived just when Lena started to get violent.

"Unhand her sir. This is unacceptable behaviour in my ballroom and I hope that I will never cross it again or there will be very severe consequences." The man gave Derrick a dirty look and left the ballroom. The prince turned around, expecting a relieved and thankful girl, to receive a slap on the face and a very dirty look.

"How dare you! Why do you think you can just prance up here and solve my problems for me? You just ruined my reputation! Now everyone will think I need someone to save me. Gosh how inconsiderate are you?" Lena turned around and left the ball, leaving the Prince standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

The next day, Lena was in town getting more fabric for the girls and grabbing some vegetables. What she didn't know is that the Prince was in that very town, with his friend Compatriot (who was, surprisingly, a year elder to Derrick though he rarely acted it), to visit.

"So tell me again what happened, Derrick. I can't believe it! She just slapped you?" Compatriot asked his best friend, Prince Derrick

"Give it up! I told you eight times now, it is embarrassing enough without my best friend making fun of me!" with that said, Compatriot burst into laughter at his friends obvious embarrassment.

"Hey! Isn't that the girl?" Compatriot said looking out in the distance.

"Where? Oh, there. Yah, that's her."

"Maybe I can get her attention." He then called out to Lena "Hello! Miss.! Hi!"

Lena's head jerked up to see who was calling her. Then her eyes went wide and she looked back down at her task, ignoring them.

"Ha! She is embarrassed after her spectacle last night."

"Derrick, I think she doesn't like you, did you see her eyes they went really wide!"

"Nonsense, I just think she... probably…didn't even see us."

Compatriot flapped his arms around and yelled for her. Looking up once more Lena turned and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Nope, she definitely saw us" Compatriot replied.

"Gosh did you see how fast she ran? And why was she dressed like that? She was wearing breeches? Why?"

"Derrick, look at me! Get over her; she is just another girl, okay?" Compatriot said to the prince seriously. "But on a side note I really like her, she is the first girl to refuse you and that qualifies her as my best friend!" he finished with a smirk. Hitting his friend Derrick and Compatriot walked out of town.

**A/N There is the first bit…. More is coming. Please R+R….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the 2nd chappie. Please enjoy. It took forever to do.:) **

Lena ran all the way into the manor and deposited the clothes onto a table. Deciding that she needed to get out before she was called to do something else, Lena went to practice her archery in the forest.

When she was practicing Lena heard stomps of horses and voices coming from the direction of the pathway. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to her shots. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear when the people came up behind her. Her arrow flew strait and true onto the very center of the target, half an acre away.

"Wow!" someone murmured behind her. Lena jumped a foot into the air out of surprise and dropped her bow onto the ground. Turning around she saw that the Prince and the man she saw with him in town were standing right behind her. Gasping she grabbed her things and ran out of the forest, ignore their protests to her departure.

What was he doing there? Lena asked herself. How can the Prince just strut up to her and expect her to become immediate friends? Does he not realise that she was in the middle of her practice and that he was interrupting her alone time? Not like she needed anymore of that but whatever.

Was that her? She was in breeches and she had a BOW AND ARROW! Wow, the Prince never saw such a beauty in his life but why does she insist on refusing him? She didn't even know him, but all she felt was hatred. What had he done do influence such feelings of malice?

Lena was still running even though she was out of the forest. She was so preoccupied that she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran strait into someone, causing them to both to tumble on to the ground. Lena started to get up, apologising profusely at the person, but was greeted with a surprise when she saw who it was. There right in front of her was Lisa, Brad's mom.

"Sorry again Lisa" Lena announced

"Don't even worry about it. But just out of curiosity what were you running away from?"

"I was running away from that egotistical Prince and his stupid friend! They were watching me when I was practising my archery! They don't have any boundaries! Why do they think they are so much better and that they can just-"

"Lena, you're babbling!" Lisa said cutting Lena off and giggling while doing so.

Lena blushed at that statement. Why was she making such a fuss? Those guys were not worth her thoughts.

"Lisa did I tell you about my plan to ruin the Evils' lives?" Lisa just shook her head and Lena described how she was going to the ball and determined to show them up for what they did.

"Oh my god, that sounds like so much fun! So what are you going to wear?" Lisa asked Lena with excitement.

"What do you mean 'What am I going to wear'? I am wearing that dress I made" she replied confused

Laughing Lisa replied "No you cannot wear the same dress! That's terrible! You can't show them up if you do that, let me help you."

"Lisa I cannot do that to you, it is my responsibility, not yours."

"Oh come on, I love doing this, being a mother you don't get this chance anymore, especially a single mother."

"Alright then Lisa, just for you" so Lisa and Lena headed to Lisa's house to begin the process of getting ready for the ball that would bring them closer together and bring a couple of people closer too.

Lena went to the second ball in a dress that was grander and more beautiful than the last. Lisa knew that the whole ballroom would be filled of men trying to get her and women jealous of her. Lisa decided that she too would come to this ball and sent her children to her friend next door. The same thing happened when Lena went down the stairs. Everything went quiet but this time Lena didn't even blink. Lisa, however, blushed at the crowd's close attention on her and her friend. Never before was she seen as a beauty or anything worth being stared at. When they glided down the last steps her eyes connected with a man in the crowd. He was quite tall with sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Lena looked over at Lisa to see her staring at the Prince's friend that she saw in the village. He stared at Lisa with the same intensity. Lena knew that this was the right man for Lisa from the connection they made right away and decided that she would diminish the anger that she had for him. Maybe just maybe she would be able to be civil to the Prince who, it seemed, would do anything to annoy her.

Lena knew what she had to do. She grabbed Lisa's arm and headed over to the Prince and his friend.

"Hello" Lena spoke kindly initiating the conversation.

"Hi, I am Prince Derrick and this is Compatriot, my best friend."

"I am Lisa and this is my really good friend Lena" Lisa spoke up without a quiver in her voice, but Lena knew she was nervous.

"Nice to meet you two ladies, would you do us the honour of dancing with us?" compatriot asked.

Lisa blushed and replied with a sweet 'yes'. The Prince looked hopeful at Lena's response, which she replied with an "I guess I have to".

While on the dance floor Lena was talking to the Prince.

"Don't think that I actually like you, I am only doing this for my friend. She and Compatriot had an obvious connection so I did what any friend would do. Don't you dare think that I like you at all, I will only tolerate you for Lisa's sake." She spoke frankly.

"Uh… okay." How do you reply to something like that? The Prince wondered. He had done nothing to this girl, so why was she acting like this? "Wait, I deserve and explanation. You cannot just start being fed up with me. That is unfair."

"You _deserve_ an explanation!" Lena repeated emphasising the word 'deserve'. "Because you are a Prince, is that it? Is that why? You think you can just parade around here ordering people around but I won't be ordered around by you that's for sure!" and for the second time Lena slapped the Prince and spun around walking into the gardens leaving the Prince with a befuddled look on his face. What has he done this time?

Lena ran into the gardens wondering if she will ever have to see him again. Ugh! Knowing her luck, Lisa will want to come to the next ball and she will have to go with her. Well, she didn't have to spend time with the good-for-nothing Prince. What is he doing now ruining her fun time to get back at the evils? She didn't have to run away, he could not ruin her fun! With new determination Lena turned around and walked back into the ballroom.

Whispers swept across the floor as Lena walked in. "Why is everyone whispering and staring at me? Oh right, I slapped the Prince on the face, pretty logical reason for being talked about."

"No, it's because you stole the attention of the Prince and ruined everyone's chances; everyone now knows who he is smitten about."

Lena jumped at being spoken to but realised that it was just Lisa. She laughed at her friend "You are rather funny when you try Lisa, you know." Lisa looked at Lena like she was crazy

"I wasn't kidding" she swiftly turned around and headed off in an unknown direction. Probably to find Compatriot Lena thought. The ball ended without much more excitement. Lena and Derrick did not spend a second more in each other's company and Lisa and Compatriot never left each other's sides.

Just like Lena thought, Lisa wanted to go to the last ball to spend time with Compatriot. Knowing Lisa would not want to go alone; Lena went with Lisa to get another dress. Spending the day getting ready and avoiding the Evils, Lena did not have a moment to spare to think about what happened at the previous ball.

They arrived at the ball and received not the same amount attention but more because of the events that occurred. When they got down the stairs the girls went in separate directions. Lisa left to find compatriot and Lena went off to a chair to watch the spectacle the Evils always made.

The Prince watched Lena again amazed at how beautiful she was. Her beauty outshone all around her, making her look like a beautiful red rose surrounded by weeds. He was surprised that he cared so much what she thought, but he had to know her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He kept remembering how it was to dance with her. He remembered her gorgeous brown locks and her eyes which were a beautiful emerald that sparkled every time she laughed. Also how she fit into his arms, like a puzzle, like they were meant for each other.

Lena saw the lady who gave her a ride to the first ball and thought she should go say hello and thank her for all she did. When she was walking she saw the Prince walk towards the elder woman and Lena stopped to watch them for a second.

"Hello Ellis"

"Oh Derrick, I was looking for you"

"Why? What did I do this time" the Prince said laughing

Laughing with him Ellis replied "I haven't seen you in a while. Did your parents arrange this idea?"

"The balls?" seeing her nod he continued, "Yah and they decided about the whole marriage thing to. Gosh, they never give me any freedom at all"

"Derrick, you know as well as I, that they believe in tradition. They, themselves, had an arranged marriage maybe they feel it is best?"

"Ellis, I wish I could believe you. Maybe they are doing it for good reasons but they know that I don't want an arranged marriage. I have told them since I was five."

Realizing she was intruding and that she heard enough Lena left to contemplate what she just heard. The Prince didn't want this event at all. He wanted to choose his wife himself. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought; maybe she shouldn't have made such wild assumptions. How could she make up for what she had done? She had done such mean things to him; she definitely did not deserve his forgiveness. What should she do? After much deliberation, Lena figured that she should apologize for what she assumed and did to him because all of her 'freak outs' were backed up with her assumption.

Seeing him walk back in the ballroom Lena headed over to try and apologize. She started to freak out on the inside. How would he react? Would he be angry or would he be able to put this behind him? Lena desperately hoped that it was the ladder. She was so nervous that her hands got all clammy and she started to shake slightly.

"Hi Derrick," he looked up in surprise at her talking to him, "Can I, um, talk to you for a second?" he nodded and they left the ballroom to the gardens

"Well," Lena started off nervously "I'm sorry."

The Prince laughed "I am sure that you are, now that you realise that you should keep the monarchs on your side."

"No, Derrick listen! I _am_ sorry. For making wild assumptions that you were an egotistical Prince, for making fun of you, for embarrassing you and for thinking I was better. I was wrong and I am sorry." She said looking at her feet. Derrick lifted her chin up to see that she was crying. .

"You are really sorry, aren't you?" she nodded "Well, I forgive you. I am sorry for getting mad at you just now. You didn't deserve it." Derrick said smiling apologetically. "Lena? Do you think that we could be friends, maybe?"

"Friends? You mean it? Of course and don't be sorry it is my fault."

The two new friends walked into the ballroom happier than they had been in weeks. All traces of tears long gone Both chatting about nothing, making fun of other dancers and girls. They shared stories of the past and were surprised that they got along so well. They both knew that this was a friendship that they would cherish forever. They both thought that maybe one day their friendship could grow into something more spectacular. They danced song after song, never wanting to let go, while the rest of the ballroom looked on enviously.

Just then Amanda and Miranda spotted the Prince dancing and talking to some masked maiden and decided to go talk to him. Walking up they overheard his conversation.

"Lena, you did that?" Derrick asked

"I know, I know! It is really embarrassing. Don't spread it around" she replied blushing.

"Lena!" Amanda screeched quietly out of fury. "It was you all this time?"

"Oh crap!" Lena replied. "I have to go Derrick. Now!" the Prince eyed her curiously.

Lena ran to find Lisa and told her the predicament. Together they left the ballroom so fast that they forgot to promise that they would meet the guys later.

"Lena don't you dare LEAVE!" Amanda yelled.

"LISA!" Lena yelled,"RUN!" they were running so fast that Lena did not notice that she lost her slipper until she was at the house.

**AN: one more chappie. Please R+R…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N FINAL CHAPPIE! Yay! I'm done I'm done!**

Derrick watched Lena leave and wondered what came over her. He detached the two incredibly clingy girls from his arms and jogged outside to see if the girls were still there. He was just outside when he saw a sparkle further down the steps. He went down and grabbed the object, it was a tiny slipper. He knew that this was Lena's because he had seen glimpses of her shoes all night. He picked it up and he knew that he would find her.

Just then he remembered that he was supposed to find a bride for twelve and that is was eleven now. There was only one girl he would even consider marrying and he was holding her slipper. Maybe he could tell his parents and they would help him find her. That's what he would do. With that he headed off to see his parents.

"Lisa crap! This wasn't supposed to happen! They were only supposed to get no attention. They were not supposed to know it was me who took it away. They will tell everyone who I am! God no!" tears trickled down her face when the realization came. "Derrick won't want to be my friend anymore when he realizes that I am a servant."

"Lena what happened to you? First of all you are not a slave, remember you are a Duchess and secondly I don't think the Prince cares if you are a servant or whatever. Hey Lena when did you start to care what people thought of you? When did this girl take over the strong willed, tough girl I knew?"

"You are right Lisa, like always." Lena said while wiping tears off her face.

"So, what happened between you and the Prince anyways?"

"Well I overheard him and that old lady I told you about, who took me to the first ball; they were talking about how the ball was his parent's idea. Then I realized that I misjudged him and I apologized and now we are friends."

"Just friends?"

Lena blushed when her friend said this and replied with a simple "Yes"

"So what about his proposal? Doesn't it happen tonight?"

"Oh yah I forgot." Lena's smile vanished.

"Do you want to go back?"

"Oh, no. I rather get out this dress. You don't understand how bad I want to be back in breeches." Both girls laughed and Lena came up with a good idea "Hey want me to teach you some good fighting moves? It will help you defend yourself and Compatriot will be really impressed. So what do you say?"

"Sure why not. Can we do sword fighting first?"

"Yah lets go!" the two girls changed into breeches and headed off into the forest with their weapons and supplies, forgetting for the time being all about the prince and his companion.

At the ball Derrick had successfully got his parents to agree with him about the proposal. Now all he had to do was find Lena. Those two girls knew Lena, he knew that they were probably not the best people to ask considering that she ran away from them so he would have to be sneaky. He decided that it would be a good idea to go to lunch at their house and see if they let anything slip. He walked up to them, quickly formulating a plan.

"Excuse me ladies, but are you busy tomorrow. I was wondering if I could come visit for lunch if that is alright."

"Of course we are not busy, you are always welcome" Amanda replied. "Oh how rude am I, I haven't introduced myself and my sister. I am Amanda and this is Miranda." She said giving her biggest grin and batting her eyelashes.

"Very nice to meet you, I will see you tomorrow around eleven. Alright?" the girls both nodded and he headed off. This better work he thought grimly.

After practicing both girls headed in separate directions, promising that they would meet again tomorrow for lunch. Lena headed back to the manor to face the wrath of the Evils, but they did not yell at her when she entered. She was so caught of guard that she almost tripped on the carpet. The girls had blissful smiles on their faces and they ordered her around like every other day. It was almost like they forgot about what they saw and Lena was not going to remind them.

"Lena help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow the Prince is coming for lunch and I want to look my best" Lena almost dropped the laundry she was holding. She is sure getting surprised a lot lately.

"Sure Amanda." She replied almost a second to late

"Oh right Lena, I almost forgot. You will be serving lunch tomorrow so get your best serving clothes on I don't want the Prince thinking that we are unkind" thoughts ran through Lena's head a mile a minute, there was no way she could get out of this one at all. Now the Prince will find out about her status. Tomorrow was going to be torture.

The next day, Lena woke early to prepare for the Princes arrival. She cleaned the rooms, then she washed the floors, then she cleaned the windows, then she helped cook the meal, but nothing could take her mind off Derrick. Who did he choose? She felt like she was going to cry every time she thought of him picking one of the ladies to be his wife. Her heart felt like it was going to be ripped apart into a million different pieces. How could someone else marry the man she loved? Wait… love? She loved him? When did this happen? Lena looked back at the ball and remembered all the feelings she felt when he whirled her across the dance floor. Yes she did love him, with all her heart and now it was too late. Why was she separated from everyone she loved? Circumstances pushed everyone away from her. Her parents, her friends and now the man she loved, they all are gone. She was going to be forever stuck with the Evils being bossed around as if she was a slave.

The Prince arrived at the manor at eleven o'clock on the dot. He was greeted by the most painstaking extravagant prodigious gowns he had ever seen. They looked like cupcakes with way to much topping. Did they ever learn that less is more?

The Prince walked into the dining room to begin the excruciating visit. The lunch was brought out by someone very familiar. She was wearing simple servant garb, and had soft brown hair. He couldn't see her eyes because they were lowered.

"Lena hurry up I'm hungry. Where is the cake?" Miranda asked the servant

"Miranda you have to wait for everyone else it is only polite. Plus you do not need anymore cake, trust me" Lena replied

"Lena is that you?" Derrick whispered to her.

Lena's eyes went wide "I will go get you that cake Miranda". With that said she hurried to the kitchens but when she ran Derrick saw a pair of breeches underneath the skirt and he knew that it was her. But why was she dressed as a servant?

"I have to… um… go to the bathroom. Excuse me." He said in a hurry and headed off to the kitchens after Lena.

"Lena! Wait!" he called in hope of finding her. He found her in a hallway running. "Don't run away please" he caught up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her from running.

"Why do you care?" her eyes got all watery, "What does it matter, you get to go home with your little wife while I am stuck with the wicked witch of the west times three" tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought of him with a wife.

"Don't cry. Oh Lena." Derrick gave her a heart warming hug, "Why are you stuck with them?"

"If you really want to know." Lena started, trying to compose herself "When I was younger, about eleven, I was practicing archery in the forest and a couple of soldiers took me away and I have been here ever since. I have been trying to escape for seven years. I've gotten quite good at this servant thing, too."

"You've been a servant for seven years? Who are your parents?"

"Oh… well, you should know them, the Duke and Duchess of Soron."

"Lena, you're Helena? As in Helena Isabelle Christina Emmaline Soron Duchess of Astitine? All of Matenerium has been looking for you for seven years!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Really? They have?"

"Yes, let's get you out of here! They have no right to take you away like this. Oh and by the way I didn't choose a wife."

"You didn't WHAT?" He smirked at her face.

"You cannot think that you will take our servant. She is a liar." Olga said walking up to Lena and the Prince. Derrick moved in front of Lena.

"You will never touch her again. Not while I am here." fury flashed in his eyes. Derrick would do anything to protect her. Derrick grabbed Lena and together they got in a carriage to go to the castle.

Derrick set her up in a room to rest because she looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, which she probably hadn't. She looked so peaceful lying there in the bed with her hair splayed over the pillow. She didn't deserve the treatment she got from the ladies that she was living with or the Evils as she calls them. What could such a beautiful strong willed person do to deserve such abuse? Derrick knew that this was the one girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he loved her and he could only wish that she felt the same. He set the shoe in her room and went to start his first order of business.

Three hours later Lena woke to someone knocking on the door. She told them to enter and found that is was Derrick. His gorgeous curly brown hair was a mess and his warm hazel eyes were bright. He apologized about waking her up and told her that he had a surprise for her. So she got up and tidied her hair and went with Derrick. She had fallen asleep in her clothes and figured that she didn't need to change. They entered the study and she saw to kind nobles that looked very familiar.

"I know you all want to know what's happening, I just thought that since you guys haven't seen each other in a while that I should arrange this meeting. Lena I want you to meet the Duke and Duchess of Soron. And Julie and Max I want you to meet Helena the lost Duchess of Soron." Tears were brought to every eye in that room.

"Mom? Dad?" Lena ran over to them and fell into their arms. Derrick walked out of the room feeling better than he had in a while, knowing that he brought a family together again.

After a bit of getting to know each other Lena asked the question that would fulfill her wonderings for the past seven years.

"Mom, Dad, why did Olga take me? Why was I separated from you?"

"Well honey, you better sit down, this is a long story" after they all were sitting down comfortable, Max began the story "Three years before you were born and a year before I married your mother, I was betrothed to this lady, Olga of Ternarium. It was an arranged marriage your grandparents set up for me. I did not like the idea of an arranged marriage and got myself out of it, I also got out of it because I was in love with your mother. Olga liked the idea of marrying a Duke and gave a fight, for she wanted the money. I don't know what happened after I left her. But I suppose she was so angry at me marrying someone else that she stole our child. What a horrible type of revenge. I am so happy that you are here now." tears fell down the Duke's cheek.

"So am I daddy, so am I"

After three hours of further reuniting with her parents Lena decided that she would thank Derrick. She found him wandering through the gardens and ran up to him smothering him with a hug.

"I don't know how I could ever repay you. You gave me everything" she said with tears rolling freely down her cheeks.

"You don't have to repay me, you never will" he replied wiping the tears from her eyes. She gave him another hug and kissed him on the cheek. She never wanted to let him go. "I have question for you though." He said as he bent down on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Lena was stunned and more tears leaked from her eyes. She bent down and kissed him. It was the sweetest kiss of all, filled with the love that would live forever and whispered one word that would bring them together for life "Yes".

And they all lived happily ever after.

The end.

**A/N it is finished. Done. Caput. I dunno what the last one of those thingies really means but w/e.:) review . I know it had a crappy ending. Whatever. Ciao. **

**_i just wanna thank the academy. i would also like to thank my parents for always being there for me and bringing me into this world. i would like to thank my brothers and sister for helping me through my painful struggles and my friends for making my life ... sniff... just beautiful. i would lastly like to thank my readers and reviewers for my support and love. thankyou oh thankyou. sniffle_**


End file.
